eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy Beale
Lucy Katherine Beale is the daughter of Ian Beale and Cindy Beale. She is the twin sister of Peter Beale and half-sister of Bobby Beale and Steven Beale. She is the stepdaughter of Melanie Owen, Jane Beale and Laura Beale. When Ian thought Melanie was not in love with him, Ian tells Melanie that Lucy has cancer. Melanie and Ian then go on to marry, but the truth is revealed and Melanie learns that Lucy does not have cancer. Melanie is so angry, she walks out on the wedding! Lucy then dates Craig Dixon who tries to have sex with Lucy. Lucy tells Craig that she does not want to have sex so she tells Ian. Ian then kicks Craig out. Melanie and Ian then divorce, and Lucy goes on to date Olly Greenwood. Lucy and Olly have sex in her step-uncle, Christian Clarke's flat. When Christian and his boyfriend Syed Masood arrive home, they find Lucy and Olly in bed together! Lucy then meets Olly's mother, Camilla, which freaks her out so she dumps Olly. Lucy then has sex with Leon Small, causing Lucy to become pregnant. Being as stepmum, Jane, cannot have children, she decides to have the baby and give it to Jane. But, Ian does not like the fact that his grandchild will become his own child, so tells Lucy to abort the baby. Lucy does and Ian tell her to tell Jane that she had a miscarriage. When the truth is out, Jane and Ian divorce, and it is then revealed that Ian was having an affair with Glenda Mitchell. Lucy then leaves Walford. In 2012, Lucy returns and starts a feud with Ian's new girlfriend, Mandy Salter. When Mandy tries to get Lucy on drugs, Lucy hides the drugs in a book, where Ian and Bobby find them. Ian confronts Mandy, but Ian soon forgives her, angering Lucy. Lucy then makes friends with Lauren Branning and does not like Lauren's friend, Whitney Dean. Lucy makes nasty remarks about Whitney, leading Lauren to not want to be friends with Lucy. At Tyler and Anthony Moon's party, Lucy dances with Whitney's boyfriend Fatboy so Whitney attacks Lucy and a fight occurs. Tyler takes Lucy into the kitchen and confronts her, and Fatboy confronts Whitney. Soon Fatboy and Whitney break up and Whitney starts to take an intrest in Tyler Moon, which frustrats Lucy. She soon after, she has sex with Tyler and Whitney walks in on them. Soon after Lucy's dad, Ian walks out after his break up with Mandy Salter, thanks to Lucy, leaving Lucy to look after Bobby, look after his buisness and keep the house a float with money, that they don't have. Then Joey Branning turns up on the square and Lucy takes an intrest in him and he takes an intrest in Lucy, they are ment to have a relishenship in future. She begins a relationship with Joey and they are seen kissing and Joey standing topless in the Beale dining room. Ian was found and returned to the square. Lucy said to him that he could return living in the house if he signed over everything to him. On Tuesday 14th August ( On Eastenders 17th August on TV) he signed everything over to Lucy. Lucy now owns everything Ian did. Family Father: Ian Beale Mother: Cindy Beale Brothers: Peter Beale Half Brothers: Bobby Beale, Steven Beale Half Sisters: Cindy Williams Grandmothers: Kathy Mitchell, Bev Williams Grandfathers: Pete Beale Aunts: Gina Williams, Donna Ludlow Uncles: Ben Mitchell Stepmothers: Laura Beale, Jane Beale, Melanie Owen Past Romances: Craig Dixon, Olly Greenwood, Leon Small Current Roamnce: Joey Branning Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kids Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Returning Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Beale Family Category:Hills Family